


Sunburn

by ltcommkat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltcommkat/pseuds/ltcommkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo tries to offer some relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

As she stepped into the commons area of the turtle's lair, she was ready for the jokes. All four of them were there, and they did not disappoint.

"Woah! How was your trip to the Sun?" Mikey said, laughing, as he came up to her and pressed a finger into her arm. He watched in awe as the bright pink skin changed to white, then faded back to pink winced, and shied away from his touch.

Raphael stepped up next, smirking. "I seen a lot 'uh things down here, never seen a lobster though," he said through chuckles. Mikey grinned at him and they high fived. Leo shook his head with a small smile, but didn't say anything, thankfully.

"Ha, ha guys. Very funny." She rolled her eyes at them, but she deserved all the ridicule she got. After all, she'd been the one stupid enough to fall asleep while sun bathing. Consequentially, her entire back, her shoulders, and the full lengths of both arms were an angry pink. Her skin itched and prickled under her tank top, making it difficult to not fidget, but painful each time she did. Her face and chest were burned also, but thankfully not as badly.

Donnie had disappeared as soon as he saw her, back to his lab, but she hardly had time to wonder about it when he was back, handing her a water bottle filled with what looked like lotion. "My own concoction," he said proudly. "Won't help with the pain, but you probably won't peel at least." She grinned up at him, thanking him.

She settled into their couch to put the lotion Donnie gave her on her skin. Raph and Mikey plunked down on the floor in front of their flat screen, resuming their videogame. She tried sitting still while she watched them play, wanting desperately to ignore her skin, which was easier said than done. Eventually, she was just so uncomfortable, she had to take the tank top off too, and Raph and Mikey looked at her wide eyed as she sat there in just her jeans and a bikini top. The scowl she gave them had them holding their tongues, but they both whistled low before going back to the game.

Leo was behind them, several yards away, cleaning and sharpening one of his katanas on a worn piece of leather. He liked it when she came over. She had a way of breaking up the monotony of their days in the sewer when the city was quiet. She had stumbled upon them randomly one day, and never questioned a single thing; just fit herself into their little family. Now it felt like she'd always been with them.

He hadn't thought much about her as anything besides a friend. Truthfully, she was much closer to his brothers than she was with him, which was probably his own fault. Unintentionally he'd been keeping her at arm's length. He noticed that she was pretty attuned to his subtle cues, and kept a polite distance. They could joke with each other, and he had noticed that she liked to watch him practice his katas, but they kept any depth out of their relationship.

But when he happened to glance over at her on the couch, he was caught off guard. Her back was bare except for the thin string holding her bikini top on. She was leaning forward, elbows on her knees as she stared at the game on the television. He could see the small bumps of her spine, and was surprised at the sudden craving to trace a finger over them. Not counting the harsh color of her sunburn, her skin was flawless. Most distracting of all was the curve of her waist into her hips, which he'd never noticed before under the baggy tee shirts she favored. He was somewhat disturbed by his inability to look away.

He knew he should exert more control over himself, but an idea struck him and suddenly he found himself standing and moving to sit with her on the couch.

She looked up as Leo leaned back into the couch, a bit thrown off. He didn't usually partake in the videogames Raph and Mikey enjoyed. He smiled at her, the same smirk when he caught her watching him train.

"That hurt?" he asked, his voice soft, not wanting to draw the attention of his brothers.

"I mean, I feel like my skin is on fire," she replied, smiling back, though her eyes were narrowed.

"Mind if I try something?" he asked, nodding at her back. She thought about asking questions, but her curiosity kept her silent. She turned away from him slightly, baring her back.

Leo knew his hands were cold, his body temperature being several degrees lower than hers on average. Gently, making sure he wasn't just hurting her more, he pressed his large hands onto her back, his three digits splayed out to cover more area. He was able to cover most of the space, his left hand just short of the shallow dip of the small of her back. He moved the string of her top aside to have his right hand under it. He noticed it was blue, very close to the color he was known to wear.

She went rigid as she felt his hands on her sensitive skin, but his cool touch soon had her melting. She fought to hold in a sigh of relief as the constant itch was temporarily soothed. Goosebumps appeared upon contact. She was almost tempted to ask him to move his hands to her face and chest, too, but started blushing just thinking about it. Luckily, she didn't think he could tell since her skin was already pretty pink.

Too soon, his hands warmed to a similar temperature to her skin, and the burning returned. He moved his hands away, ever tender, knowing the rough texture of his palms would probably hurt her. She turned back to him, unable to hide her confusion, but unwilling to voice it.

"Uh, thanks," she said awkwardly. She wanted to ask where that had come from, but couldn't find the words. Something told her he'd just give her some smart-ass answer anyway.

He winked at her. "Happy to help," he said, that same small smirk on his mouth.


End file.
